


[Podfic] Sexy Call

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for fan_flashworks Challenge 29: Interruptions</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sexy Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexy Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41525) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika). 



> Recorded for fan_flashworks Challenge 29: Interruptions

Length: 4:22

Download [.mp3](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/58484664/Sexy%20Call.mp3) / [.m4b](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/58484664/Sexy%20Call.m4b)


End file.
